Chat Commands
Everybody Edits features an ingame chat, where players can talk to each other while in various worlds. However, if you abuse the chat by posting any content we may find inappropriate, you risk getting banned from chatting or from the game entirely. You can report abusive behaviour by using the /reportabuse #playername# #reason# chat command. The ingame chat facilitates a small number of commands that can be used to manipulate the game state and/or manage worlds. All current commands are restricted to world editors, except for chat commands. Players may use these commands regardless of whether they have chat. However, when /respawn was available, it was also unrestricted (for all to use). All commands start with the backslash character ("/"). List *'/help' - shows you a list of ingame chat commands. *'/help' command - shows you the information about that command. *'/loadlevel' - reloads the world from the last save and resets all players to a spawn point. Players will not respawn if they are in god mode. *'/reset' - resets all players to a spawn point. This does not affect players in god mode. *'/respawnall' - respawns all players at their last touched checkpoint or at a spawnpoint, similar to /reset. *'/giveedit' playername - gives edit rights to a user. Use this command followed by a space and the user name you wish to give edit right to. World owners always have editing rights and these cannot be changed. When the code is changed, users given edit through this command will also lose edit. *'/removeedit' playername - removes editing right from a user. Use this command followed by a space and the user name you wish to take edit right from. World owners always have editing rights and these cannot be changed. *'/kick' playername reason - kicks a player from a world with a five-minute ban. Use this command followed by a space then the username of the player you wish to kick out. The reason is not needed although it can be added in by placing another space after the playername. *'/kill' playername - kills the specified player and respawns the player at a world spawn point or the last activated checkpoint. *'/killemall' - kills all players in a world and respawns them at a world spawn point or the last activated checkpoint. *'/teleport' playername x y - teleports the user to the (x,y) world coordinate (specified in tiles). If x and y are omitted, the player is teleported to the position of the world owner. *'/potionson' potionid_a potionid_b...potionid_z and /potionsoff potionid_a potionid_b...potionid_z' - sets a list of potions to enabled (potionson) or disabled (potionsoff). The id's are listed in the potion's description. Note that if the world setting has potions set to "off" by default, it will overrule these specific potion settings. In order for this to have effect, potions must be set to "on". Whether or not potions of any kind are allowed can be changed in the world menu by clicking the "Potions" button. *'/visible''' value - sets the world to either visible or invisible to other players in the lobby, values are true or false. Defaults to true. *'/bgcolor' #______ - (6 figures, from "0" to "f") them from Colorpicker.com sets the world background color to the hex color supplied. Send "none" or "remove" to remove background color. Defaults to "none". *'/listportals' - returns a list of all visible and invisible portals in the world on the form: 'id,target,x,y,type'. *'/reportabuse playername reason' - use this to report inappropriate use of signs or chat. Playername is required, but reason is optional. *'/mute playername' /unmute playername - mutes a player (/mute) or unmutes a player (/unmute). When a player is muted, you cannot see what the player says, although everyone else can see what you chat. *'/getblockplacer or '/gbp''' - when you activate this command and you click on a block, you can see who placed it. When you type it again it will deactivate. However, it doesn't work for noteblocks and sci-fi decorations.' *'/roomid''' - this command gives you the id of the room you're in. *'/clearchat' - this command cleares the chat. *'/pm playername message' - sends a private message to the specific user. Removed *'/respawn' - this command was removed when the Respawn Potion was released. While it was available, any player in any world could use this command and it would respawn them at a world spawn point or the last activated checkpoint. Category:Basics